Miau
by MirkallaKarmilla
Summary: Eiri jamas imagino que el regalo de su hermano pudiera cambiar su vida, menos cuando este tenia cola, orejas y saludaba con un Miau
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** AU, serie de one-shot con un Shu koneko como protagonista, quizás un poco de lemon lo que involucra **SHOTA!**,Eiri x Shuichi, angst, fluff, etc. Si no te gusta... simple, no leas.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío todos Pertenecen a Maki Murakami, yo solo los uso un poco para matar horas de insomnio y cansancio n,n.  
Prologo  
--OO--

Eiri dejó apretada la tecla "s" por varios segundos, marcándose cada una en el documento de texto, antes de reponerse del susto que le había dado un grito infantil al otro lado de su apartamento, seguido luego de un llanto que cada vez se hacia mas angustioso y que cobraba mas fuerza. Observo el error en la pantalla con una ceja alzada y se dispuso a borrarlo y así continuar con la escritura, tratando de ignorar los gritos, mas se vio inmediatamente de pie cuando entre el llanto el nombre de "Yuki" se alcanzo a oír.

Con un resoplido salió del estudio y se encamino por el pasillo sin querer ser conciente del apuro con que sus pasos se aproximaban a la habitación, echándole la culpa al ruido que se hacia cada vez mas desagradable y que le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Su mano se asió de la perilla y sin fuerza empujo la puerta para contemplar a la bolita pelirosa que se movía inquieta en la cama entre las desparramadas sabanas. Eiri se acerco con pasos rápidos y movió el cuerpo mas pequeño haciéndole regresar de la pesadilla que seguro tenia ahora el niño.

-Eh Shuichi... Shuichi-llamó varias veces arreglando las sabanas sobre el otro cuerpo, hasta que las orbes violetas se abrieron húmedas por las lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojos, limpiándolas enseguida. –A que se debía el escándalo? –preguntó sonando molesto, a pesar de que no lo estaba y de que sabia perfectamente la razón.

-Eh?...Pesadilla... –Susurro casi inaudiblemente mientras sus orejas rosas se movían un poco, bajando luego de forma arrepentida ante la mirada dorada.-Lo siento –se disculpo por el ruido que seguramente había provocado.

-Deberías ya haberte acostumbrado a estar aquí, no? Han pasado dos semanas y siempre lloras por las mismas tonterías.- Eiri se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que termino de pronunciar la frase. Los ojos de Shuichi se apretaron fuertemente y sus orejas bajaron aun más, sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento... – repitió tratando de no llorar de nuevo, fallando cuando pequeñas lagrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus afilados colmillos, queriendo retenerlas.

El escritor masajeo sus sienes, cansado de tener tan poco tacto en estas cosas, sentándose a un lado de Shuichi, quien instintivamente se movió alejándose un poco. Eiri no podía culparlo por esto, desde que el chico le había sido regalado que el no mostraba mucho interés en el, hablándole lo necesario y alimentándolo más por mero compromiso.

Shuichi era uno de los miles neko-boy que circulaban en la ciudad como mascotas tanto de gente importante como de personas de clase media y baja. Claro estaba que muchas personas le daban cualquier uso a las "mascotas" desde sirvientas y responsables de usos caseros hasta amantes y juegos con el mismo estilo.

A Eiri este tipo de mascotas nunca le habían llamado la atención, toda ella estaba dirigida a sus libros, sus cigarrillos y el alcohol, pasando así por alto los juegos de los cuales se vanagloriaban en la sociedad actual.

Observó a Shuichi nuevamente... no tenía la culpa de venir a caer con un amo como él, menos aun siendo un simple cachorro felino. ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando su hermano menor?

"_Para Eiri en su cumpleaños de su querido hermano Tatsuha..."_

Cuando la caja había llegado a su puerta supuso que no podía ser nada bueno, así que estaba dispuesto a devolverlo al gracioso de su hermano cuando esta empezó a moverse y de su interior se escucho un leve gemido más parecido a un sollozo.

-No puede ser- recordó haber dicho cuando tras quitar el papel de regalo y la cinta encontró una caja de madera con varios orificios- Te voy a matar Tatsuha... – Susurró con furia dándose la media vuelta para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico cuando un nuevo sollozo lo saco de su tarea, volviendo su mirada a la caja. Dudo durante unos segundos antes de mover la traba, abriendo la caja. En medio de la madera un niño pelirosa se acurrucaba con fuerza, vestido con un chaleco blanco que le cubría casi completamente...

-Pero que demonios...- Los ojos violetas se cruzaron con los dorados rápidamente, haciéndole saber al escritor que ya no podría deshacerse de ellos.

Volvió al momento presente cuando Shuichi alcanzaba a retener los sollozos, suspirando largamente y moviendo el puño con fuerza sobre sus ojos, para despejarse y volver a dormir.

Shuichi Simplemente no quería molestar al rubio nuevamente, él sabia que no fue bien recibido al llegar a ese hogar, donde un rubio de mirada fría prácticamente lo había ignorado dándole solo de comer e indicándole donde dormir. Fue difícil no llorar todos esos días en que deambulaba por el departamento, esperando sentando fuera del estudio de Eiri.

-No llores más Shu-chan... –Shuichi subió de in mediato la vista cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo cálidamente, atrayéndole contra un cuerpo firme que le obligo a rendirse ante la cómoda sensación. Aquel gesto sobre la cama era el miso al que le había dado el escritor luego de 7 tortuoso días de soledad.

-Yo.. soñé.. y fue todo tan.. no me odies, por favor... –Pidió aferrándose fuertemente de la camisa del rubio mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en suaves espasmos.

-No te voy a odiar, cálmate un poco y explícame que fue lo que soñaste- Ordenó con el mismo tono de voz molesto, acariciándole el cabello. Shuichi intento serenarse un poco mientras su mano derecha se apretaba más a la tela de la camisa.

-Yo soñé que... que.. me mirabas enojado y no me decías nada, solo me mostrabas la puerta como diciendo que me fuera, y yo no sabia donde ir .. porque.. porque no había nadie que me quisiera. Y luego te ibas y me dejabas... y yo.. no sabia que hacer.. porque.. yo.. –sollozó hipando nuevamente, interrumpiendo el inconexo relato.

Eiri en este punto del relato tuvo que hacer gran acopio de poca vergüenza para seguir escuchando. ¿En que tenia la cabeza? Shuichi era un niño, fuera de la raza que fuera, y solo necesitaba atención, cosa que el no se había molestado en darle aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con tenerlo.

Shuichi tomo aire para continuar con el relato de la pesadilla cuando su barbilla fue tomada por la mano de Eiri que le obligo a observarlo.

-Te prometo que nunca más volverás a estar solo... –Shuichi movió su cola rosada suavemente, como nunca antes pudo hacer al no haberse sentido nervioso o feliz, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacia mas notorio, prisionero del brazo que rodeaba su cintura.- Serás capaz de al menos no llorar ahora que te he prometido estar contigo?

Shuichi movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista los labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Yo... yo- Eiri calló cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de los labios de Shuichi, cuando beso la frente del niño delicadamente. Las orejas de Shuichi se pusieron rígidas para luego bajar de forma vencida, mientras su cola se movía en un suave vaivén.

El escritor Beso luego las mejillas sonrosadas, hasta posar sus labios en la comisura de los de Shuichi quien cerró los ojos por la vergüenza. Sus piernas fueron acomodadas sobre el cuerpo del otro, sentándole.

-Es una promesa...-Musitó en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que el chico no lo escuchara. Shuichi asintió aun con los ojos cerrados, escondiendo poco después su rostro en el hombro.

-Lo siento.-Escucho que decía mientras el calor del cuerpo pequeño se afirmaba más al suyo, sintiendo una agradable presión. No borro su sonrisa al acariciar los cabellos del niño, quien medio adormilado suspiró.  
-No hay nada que disculpar- Musitó abrazándole más mientras cerraba los ojos decidiendo dejar de lado sus novelas y cigarrillos, tan solo para que el pelirosa en sus brazos no volviera a tener pesadillas esa noche.

Fin Prologo.  
Gracias aAsh chan y a Shu chan por presionar tanto, POEL no sirvió pero.. algo es algo

**Con este fic comienzo la subir los demás n,nU, siento la tardanza.**


	2. Doctor? TxT No gracias!

Advertencia: Fluff, EirixShuichi, En este cap **NO **hay **Shota, **

En mi prolife hay algunos dibujos de mi fic n,n! todo hechos por mi Aiko!

--OO--

Eiri golpeaba el piso de la habitación con el pie de manera exasperada. El cenicero a un lado suyo estaba colmado de colillas de cigarrillo y una graciosa venita palpitaba en la frente del escritor.

Shuichi?

Shu chan estaba bajo la cama, afirmado de garras al suelo, dejando a penas ver sus brillantes y acuosas orbes violetas.

En conclusión?

Eiri estaba cabreado

-Shuichi si no sales de una maldita vez de allí abajo te juro que te dejare una semana sin comer!

-No quiero, no quiero, no saldré, no saldré!

-Shuichi!

Corrección.. Eiri estaba MUY cabreado aquella mañana.

La relación Amo- mascota había mejorado mucho con el paso de los días, aunque aun así habían cosas que no podían congeniar. La escena con Shuichi bajo la cama era un claro ejemplo de ello. Cuando en la mañana temprano Eiri había pronunciado la palabra "Vamos" junto a "Doctor" Las orejas y cola de Shuichi se habían puesto alerta y como una bala se había refugiado bajo la cama, haciendo imposible sacarlo de ahí.

El rubio había probado todas y cada una de las técnicas de convencimiento y persuasión, pero Shuichi seguía empecinado en no salir de su escondite alegando que ese señor solo le haría cosas malas.

Eso era lo más ridículo del mundo! Podía ser que el Doctor luciera un poco.. Bueno bastante.. Bien bien! Mucho muy cruel con esos estetoscopios y esas jeringas tamaño familiar, o esas paredes deprimentes empastadas de blanco con crueles fotos de niños enfermos, pero de ahí a producirle un miedo tal a los niños.. Por favor! Shuichi debía ser el único cat-boy con miedo a ese agradable señor!

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspirando antes para darse paciencia, y con voz cancina llamo al pelirosa.

-Shuichi, sal de debajo de la cama y ven aquí para que podamos hablar como.. humano y cat-boy civilizados.

-Prometes que no me llevaras a ese lugar donde todos gritan y se sienten mal?- Eiri elevo una ceja.

-Prometo meditarlo seriamente antes de hacer cualquier cosa, de acuerdo? –

El pelirosa tembló bajo la cama negando efusivamente.

-Shuichi...

Shuichi Dejo ver su cabellera rosa y poco después gran parte de su cuerpo, agachándose aun lado de las piernas del escritor teniendo este la libertad de acariciarle la cabecita si se le daba la gana.-Ahora que ya no estas bajo la cama como un criajo desobediente podremos hablar... ¿Por que no quieres ir al doctor?

Shuichi le miro con un puchero por el "criajo desobediente" para después bajar la mirada culpable.

-Me da miedo, me da miedo... él una vez me puso una inyección en mi cola y dijo que no doleria! Fue cruel, fue cruel!.

-Shuichi... es necesario que te pongas inyecciones así que se un niño bueno y hazme caso.

-No quiero, no quiero! –El pelirosa estaba a punto de volver a meterse bajo la cama, cuando los brazos fuertes del escritor le tomaron de la cintura alejándole de toda posibilidad de esconderse. Con paso firme se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación en medio de la pataleta del niño que no dejaba de golpearle con los pies.

Sin tomarle en cuenta, descolgó una chaqueta para Shuichi y una para él y salió del apartamento bajando en el ascensor. El niño al ver su reflejo aniñado en el cubículo opto por llorar en silencio abrazándose al cuerpo de Eiri que pretendía seguir firme en su decisión de ir al doctor.

-No quiero ir... no quiero ir...

El escritor cerro los ojos un momento mientras la sensación de descenso hacia que su estomago percibiera un pequeño cosquilleo. Abrió los ojos y aprovecho el reflejo que le ofrecía el cubículo de hierro para observar como sus ojos se entrecerraban analizando sin querer la situación.

"_Y sino vamos?... El mocoso no quiere ir bajo ninguna razón..además, que tan mal le puede hacer no tener unas cuantas vacunas?... pero que demonios estoy pensando?"_

Meneo la cabeza un momento desechando de inmediato esa idea, Ya había hecho una cita con el pediatra y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer por la pataleta de Shuichi.

Con esa idea en mente Eiri salió del ascensor llegando a su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejo a Shuichi, quien aun sollozaba con los ojos cerrados, sentado para darse la vuelta y poner en marcha el carro, saliendo poco después del aparcamiento subterráneo de su edificio.

--OO--

Al llegar hasta la clínica Shuichi se había ya relajado un poco aunque negándose nuevamente a caminar, por lo que un poco paciente rubio había necesitado tomarlo en brazos para no llegar tarde a la cita.

-Nombre, por favor- Pidió una enfermera ataviada en blanco delantal, en la recepción de la clínica.

-Yuki Eiri- Respondió con el niño acurrucado en su cuello, sin querer soltarse nuevamente.

-El doctor Tachibana tiene una cita con usted a las 16:00, seria tan amable de aguardar su turno en la sala de esperar por favor- Volvió a pedir amablemente la enferma a lo que el rubio se limito a asentir, caminando poco después con el niño en brazos hacia uno de los asientos disponibles allí. Dejo a Shuichi a un lado suyo mientras el se cruzaba de brazos admirando como la cosa mas maravillosa el blanco cielo razo.

-Yuki?... –Llamó Shuichi con voz apagada, balanceando su pie derecho, bajando la carita.

-Dime...

Shuichi trago saliva nervioso, apretando los ojos.

-Tú no vas a soltar mi mano cuando el doctor me quiere tocar, ¿verdad? –Eiri enarco una ceja, pero sin voltear a mirarlo.

-No, no voy a soltar tu mano cuando el doctor te quiera hacer el chequeo normal.

-Wiii! En serio? Kyaaaaa! Entonces no voy a tenerle miedo al doctor si tu estas conmigo y prometes no dejarme nunca... verdad que nunca me vas a dejar? Yo tenia miedo de que me dejaras pero si prometes que no lo harás entonces no tendré miedo.. por que sabes? Cuando fui esa vez con el doctor el señor que me había llevado no quiso quedarse ahí adentro conmigo y yo tenia mucho miedo y aunque se lo dijera al doctor el no haría caso por eso le tengo miedo pero si prometes que te quedaras allí entonces no lo tendré n,n

Eiri parpadeo unos momentos, tratando de hacer que su cara mostrar una sonrisa ante los ojos brillantes de Shuichi que esperaban un respuesta moviendo la cola y las orejas, logrando a penas una mueca que al parecer dejo satisfecho al pelirosa quien feliz se acomodo mejor en la silla mientras el rubio volvía a mirar el techo de la sala de espera.

--OO--

16:45 Horas y el doctor aun no les había recibido en la consulta.

La cola de Shuichi se movía de un lado hacia otro, aburrido de estar en la misma posición. Observo A su lado a Eiri que parecía aun muy entretenido con el techo del hospital. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia de un blanco inmaculado hasta toparse con unas cajitas de cartón apiladas cerca de las plantas y del estanque de agua para los transeúntes. Sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de descifrar los dibujos...

-Ne, ne Yuki, Yuki- Eiri emitio un "mh" que fue descifrado como un "Dime"- puedo jugar, puedo jugar? –Preguntó señalando las cajas. El escritor le observo un momento.

-Shuichi... –Mirada solemne del niño- Por que repites todo? –Shuichi lo pensó unos momentos, levantando los hombros.

-No sé, no sé –Eiri masajeo sus sienes, buscando más paciencia, sabia que en algún lugar de su ser tenia que quedar un resquicio pequeñito... Y lo halló, soltó un suspiro y prefirió volver a su estado de ensimismamiento antes que responder algo.

Pero a los pocos minutos de que Shuichi empezara a crear un castillo con las cajas que realmente servían para hacer mucha sillas en la sala de espera, el doctor de aspecto bonachón salió de su consulta y les hizo entrar no sin antes disculparse por el atraso.

-Le pido disculpas Uesugi-san, pero muchos pacientes han necesitado de otro tipo de examenes, pero ya podemos pasar para ver el tema de la vacuna de Shuichi-san.

Eiri le mando una mirada de advertencia al crió quien bajo las orejas, teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo, afirmándose bien al pecho del escritor.

El doctor observó al pelirosa unos momentos, sonriéndole y quitándose el estetoscopio.

-Bien Uesugi san, no es el primer cliente que trae a su cat-boy a la consulta y Shuichi-san no es tampoco el primero que no quiere hacerse la revisión general por miedo a las vacunas (Shuichi enterró sus uñas en el pecho del rubio al oír esas palabras, aunque si al escritor esto le molesto no hizo amago de demostrarlo) por lo que he hecho varias pruebas y he tomado con la mejor de ellas que sea usted quien lo calme y le demuestre que no hay de que temer, como le dije por teléfono me alegro de que usted desee cooperar. -El doctor se dio la media vuelta yendo hacia una camilla que estaba pegada trayendo consigo una jeringa de tamaño medio- Le tengo que pedir que se levante las mangas de la camisa y no se preocupe, esta inyección es para aumentar las defensas del organismo por lo que no le hará mal a usted.

Eiri observo a Shuichi quien un poco reticente le soltó, siendo después sentado sobre la camilla. El pelirosa no despego sus ojos de las acciones del rubio quien se saco la chaqueta y se levanto la manga derecha, sentandose en la silla que le indicaba el doctor.

Shuichi no perdió detalle de cuando la aguja entro en contacto con la piel del rubio.

Shuichi nunca noto una mueca de dolor por parte de Eiri, antes, durante o después de la

inyección.

Shuichi no sintió sino después de unos minutos sus mejillas enrojecer cuando Eiri le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Shuichi no se percato nunca de cuando la aguja preparada para él perforo su pequeño brazo.

Shuichi no sintió dolor y ni una mueca de incomodidad cruzo por su rostro.

Shuichi no se dio cuenta de cuando el doctor bajaba la manga del chaleco, luego de limpiar la zona, dándole al rubio unos medicamentos por si se presentaba fiebre.

Shuichi no se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera cuando el escritor le tomaba en brazos para salir de la consulta, porque su mente estaba aun en proceso de comprender que por primera vez alguien hacia algo por él, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Shuichi luego de unos minutos solo se acurruco en el cuello de Eiri, ronroneándole de manera baja, moviendo su cola lentamente justo cuando salían de la clínica.

--OO--

Eiri observaba desde el sofá como Shuichi armaba con paciencia y dedicación una silla a base de las cajas que habían en la sala de espera. Una de las enfermeras al verle tan emocionado con ella había decidido darle dos ya que mensualmente recibían al menos unas cien.

Al tener lista una, Shu se había puesto de pie llevándosela al estudio del rubio y dejándola aun lado de la silla de este, así no tendría que estar parado cuando le hablara y no le molestaría tampoco porque se podía desarmar.

Eiri meneo la cabeza en señal de derrota, mientras desabrochaba su camisa, recién ahora recordaba que debía tener pequeñas heridas por culpa de las uñas de su cat.boy. Ocho puntos rojos se marcaban en su pecho y aunque no le molestaba mayormente si ardían un poco. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el cuerpo pequeño del pelirosa cayo sobre el suyo, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

-Yo... lo siento...no quise... te curare –Y sin mediar mas palabras la pequeña lengua de Shuichi se encontraba paseándose por las pintas rojas, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Sus manos descansaban con las garras bien guardados sobre las piernas del rubio y su cola permanecía alerta.

Luego de unos minutos Shuichi se alejo, satisfecho de que Eiri no le alejara antes de terminar y de comprobar de que sus atenciones si habían dado el resultado que buscaba.

-Gracias... –Musito suavecito ronroneándole en el cuello- Aunque.. no lo hice antes... pero quería que quedáramos iguales, por eso gracias.- Eiri sonrió tomándole la barbilla.

-Creo que yo no te di las gracias. –Susurró rozando sus labios con los otros mas pequeños, besándole apenas con un poco de presión, sin soltarle la barbilla. Las mejillas de Shuichi se convirtieron en verdaderas fresas, mientras su corazón latía lo mas rápido que podía.

Eiri se separo de los otros labios, acariciándole la mejilla mientras Shuichi bajaba la vista avergonzado acurrucándose en el cuello de su Amo, recordándose que era la primera vez que un gracias le sabia tan dulce

Fin Cap Dos!

Hace dos semanas que esto estaba listo n,nU pero no podia subirlo porque aun no tenia mi clave de la otra pag -o- pero ya esta toodo solucionado! y ahora con dos semanas de vacaciones gracias a mi varicela (xDD) tengo mucho tiempo para leer y escribir -

Angie: Ps claro que sigue n,n como no? sino xD josh que me enredo con mis palabras! muchas gracias por leerlo! -o- yo pensaba que a nadie le gustaria!

ReiSakamoto: Wiiii se le tira encima ñañaña! Que bueno que te gusto! claro que lo sigo solo que soy una maldita desobligada que llega cansada de su trabajo de diez horas diarias TxT pero le hecho ganas al fic en serio TxT.. n,n

Yakumo: Lemon? dije yo lemon?...o.O... amm seeh lo dije, bueno bueno que si habra lemon pero! aun no porque me da cosa xD si si me gusta el lemon pero, prefiero leerlo a escribirlo xD gracias por leer!

Nadesiko: - Kyaaaa! pero si Shu Neko es la cosita mas bonita del mundo! y eso que aun no lo has visto jugar con su cola xD.. cof.. bueno, gracias! n,n es lindo saber que te gusta como va el fic y de que no sea tan angst, deberian haber fics mas fluff para que nos intoxiquemos con ellos! kawai.. mmm no quieres hacerle nada a Shu pero no te molestaria leer cuando Eiri lo hiciera ne? xD somos un par de perver!

M-chan: o,o Josh! pero aun puedes publicarlo! y escribirlo! que a mi me ha pasado un monton de veces que escriben un fic que tambien tendia la idea yo! o.ó, por eso debes seguirlo de todas maneras Mientras mas Shu con colas hayan el mundo mucho mejor y mas feliz sera xD

Hohenheimmx: Jooo muchas gracias por la imagen! hace un monton de tiempo que me la mandaste ne? - Kyaaa! si salia todo lindo Shu en ese cajon aunque nunca jamas la habia visto n,n, pero vuelvo a repetir que muchas gracias por mandarla! y por leer el fic!

KakashaMaxwellYeah: xD el Yeah se debe a algo Mavi chan? josh! si me habia dado cuenta de tu mania de poner dobles review aunque a mi no me molesta n,n! esta bien! o.ó y te sigo diciendo que no soy uke! Oe... ¬¬ podrias decirme que pasa excatamente en el tomo 10 para que te traumes asi? no ves que ellos dos son la cosita mas bonita! apreta a Eiri y a Shu n,n kyaaa! me olvide de Tat aqui! ya hare un fic de el!. En fic Cuidate Mavi chan!

Shune chan: Me siento culpable por no surbir caps rapido -,- pero el mundo se pone en mi contra... pero no importa! dos semanas de vacaciones por varicela le dan tiempo a una escritora de ponerse al dia con sus fics! n,n me cuidare mucho! hazlo tu igual!

Mokona: Claro que le sigo, aunque demoro irremediablemente -,- xDD gracias!

Lian: n,n Ñaaaa Shu es la cosita mas kawai ne? Mm Shota es el genero de manga que habla sobre las relaciones sexuales entre un adulto y un niño o entre dos niños o,o.. por eso decia que al menos hasta el momento no habia shota aqui sino hasta unos cuentos caps mas y que no habia de que preocuparse al leer n,n

Lucy Kuznetzov Hai n,n de hecho venia mucho mas fic despues asi que no hay de que preocuparse ! muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
